


Shivers

by Raerola (zaelish)



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I guess you can even find some praise kink there, It's kind of a mess, Kimishita is gay and wants to suck some dick, M/M, Mild Degradation, PWP, This is purely self indulgence and I'm not gonna justify myself goodbye, Usui is kind of an asshole, blowjob, kinda? i guess?, someone's gotta write the rarepairs right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaelish/pseuds/Raerola
Summary: Feeling the hand on the back of his neck press into the skin ever so slightly but enough to remind him that he was asked a question, Kimishita swallows."I..."





	Shivers

"Sit."

Something in Usui's tone makes Kimishita obey, as reluctant as he seems to be, and he lowers himself to the ground. 

"Come here." Kimishita frowns in suspicion at the - request? command? - but inches closer to the couch the vice-captain is lounging on nonetheless, not sure what to expect. Usui raises an eyebrow. His words are slow, almost hesitant.

"...Good boy."

Something jerks in Kimishita's abdomen; he can't tell if the feeling's good or not, but he certainly did not expect it.

He'd very much like to get up and walk away, but there's something in Usui's expression that keeps him glued to the spot. Being influenced like that, toyed with - Kimishita isn't a fan of such manipulations, and he should probably blame himself for being such a wuss when it comes to Usui in the first place - but the upperclassman's voice is like raw honey; sweet but sickening, and very, very sticky.

Once again, he's caught in his webs.

Only this time it's not the usual uneasiness that he's feeling.

Kimishita feels fingers lace through his hair, before that same hand slipping from his head to his chin, tilting him up to meet Usui's usually unnerving gaze that is now strangely stimulating. Usui's thumb slides up his chin and settles on his lips. Kimishita doesn't break eye contact when it slips into his mouth; surprised by his own boldness and sudden decision he begins to suck languidly, testing the waters.

Usui gives a low chuckle, "You'll have to do better than that."

Kimishita doesn't know why he's doing this, why he's now so eagerly sucking on _his vice-captain's thumb_ , trying to please him in such a way; why this gentle yet icy voice makes him want to do anything he's told. He was never the type to submit easily, but with Usui... There's something in the upperclassman's gaze that's...soothing, kind of, while at the same time riling him up, almost mocking, making it all seem like a challenge of sorts. Nevertheless, it's incredibly arousing, and Kimishita can't help but shift his hips, already feeling his own growing erection. 

In the next minute Usui withdraws his thumb from the mouth and traces Kimishita's wet lips. "Good," he says. His hand slides to the back of Kimishita's neck and rakes through the hair, the stimulation of the nervous endings sending a thousand shivers down Kimishita's legs. Tilting his head to the side, Usui narrows his eyes, expectant, the authoritative gleam sending a jolt to Kimishita's cock. "What do you want?" he asks, and Kimishita shivers again, now for a whole different reason.

He can't believe it has come to this. There is only one thing on Kimishita's mind, it has been for a while, but he never thought it would ever leave the safety of his messed up fantasies. Feeling the hand on the back of his neck press into the skin ever so slightly but enough to remind him that he was asked a question, Kimishita swallows.

"I..."

"You...what?"

There's no point in lying, no point in hiding anything. A cursory glance would be more than enough to figure out just what exactly he wants, Kimishita's sure. The way he's kneeling on the floor, his face probably flushed, chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

Kimishita swallows again, in hesitation. "I... I want your cock in my mouth." After a moment of silence he feels his cheeks heat up even more but he doesn't care, the tension in his pants occupying his mind, any last doubts evaporating for good. His next words sound a little more confident, though still hushed. "I want... you to fuck my face."

Usui holds a pause, fingers in Kimishita's hair coming to a halt. "You do, huh..." _Silence_. What probably lasts not more than ten seconds seems like a lifetime and Kimshita's patience transforms into uneasiness. Feeling unnerved, he lets out a quiet breath right before he's yanked closer towards Usui's crotch. The latter still sounds as nonchalant and unbothered as ever. "So you finally came around," Usui draws out, as if mulling over every word. "Tell me, how long have you thought about sucking me off? How long have you stared at me behind my back, lost in your filthy thoughts, thinking I wouldn't notice?" Kimishita gulps and averts his eyes before being jerked up by his chin, forced to meet Usui's steel gaze once again. His hand is now grabbing at Kimishita's face and he's so near all of a sudden, the closeness almost restraining, suffocating. "Look at me," the icy tone acquires a menacing note to it, every word distinct and _controlling_. "You should see yourself, so desperate just from kneeling for me. You must be hard as a rock..."

Kimishita yelps as Usui's foot presses on his crotch, arousal pooling over him in waves that grow stronger by the moment. The third year doesn't make it easier, applying and releasing pressure with his foot at an inconsistent rhythm and Kimishita can't hold it - he moans helplessly, finally dropping his head into Usui's lap and nuzzling the fabric around his crotch. He hears a familiar chuckle and, at last, Usui unbuttons his jeans, releasing the prized and _god, so perfect_ cock. Kimishita licks his lips, absentminded, his whole body lost to the buzzing of want, desire of being filled, _claimed_. He draws forward to the already half hard cock, places a gingerly kiss on the tip and is about to wrap his hand around the shaft when a new command cuts him off. 

"No hands."

 _Even better_. As much as he wants to swallow the whole dick then and there, the desire to tease and drag out the sensations is greater. He showers the tip with slow, feather-light kisses, sucking with the utmost care, eager to please. The thought makes Kimishita shudder, his own cock straining against the fabric of his pants, and he can't help but groan.

Usui takes his foot off Kimishita's crotch. "Put your hands to good use," he says, now a little breathy. "Touch yourself."

Kimishita is happy to oblige, palming himself through the fabric and now outright moaning into Usui's cock, the vibrations making the latter gasp. The strong fingers are back in the younger's hair, stroking it as though Kimishita is Usui's pet.

"Just look at you," Usui whispers, his breathing getting heavier by the second. "You love this, don't you? Doing what I tell you, kneeling for me, wrapping your pretty lips around my cock..." At this, Kimishita unzips his own pants, gripping his already slick member and bucking into his hand, relishing the vice-captain's breathy moan as he drags his lips on the underside of the shaft. The hand petting Kimishita's hair grips down and it turns him on even more, and now he's earnestly fucking into his fist, only...

"You can't come until I tell you."

Kimishita whimpers, reveling in this feeling of being controlled and bossed around, his stomach doubling into knots as he sucks deeper, dragging his tongue along the shaft and circling around the glans. He raises his eyes to meet Usui's gaze and swallows him down to the root, feeling the pressure against the back of his throat. The hand on Kimishita's head clenches again. Gathering hair in his fist, Usui tugs Kimishita off his dick, resting the tip on his swollen lips. Another groan escapes the third year's throat when Kimishita turns his head to let the cock slide against his cheek, and after licking the shaft for a short while, closes his mouth over the head once more, now sucking with a newfound vigor and tasting the salty precum. 

The vice moans and arches up as soon as Kimishita hollows his cheeks, cock sliding further against the other's throat and now he can't keep his hips from fucking up into his mouth. Kimishita lets out muffled whimpers and mewls, sending more vibrations into Usui's groin. He chokes a little, saliva slicking the way, and he loves it, the forcefulness turning him on even more, and he's close, so close–

 

"I said you can't come yet, you little slut."

Kimishita feels yet another jolt of arousal at the sudden degradation. Tears begin to gather in his eyes, he's not sure that he can hold it. Kimishita takes his hands away from his cock, only to let out a weak sob as Usui's foot presses down on him once again. "That won't do," Usui clicks his tongue, clearly enjoying the sight before him. "Did I say you could stop jerking off?" He yanks on Kimishita's hair again, the latter's mouth sliding off with a loud pop. "Answer me, brat."

"N-no, you didn't," Kimishita has trouble speaking, dull pleasure bordering on pain making him dizzy. His tongue flicks out, breaking the string of saliva that stretched to the tip of Usui's cock; the pressure on his crotch intensifies and Kimishita moans through clenched teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. He grips Usui's thighs in order to steady himself.

Through the buzzing in his head Kimishita barely makes out the husky voice, "Look at you, panting like a bitch, with your tongue basically hanging out... You're really that desperate, huh, Kimishita?"

Kimishita doesn't answer, it's not like he can, anyway. Instead he turns his head in Usui's lap and licks a languid stripe up the throbbing shaft. Usui is really close, he can tell, beads of precum rolling down into his mouth. Determined to finally bring the third year over the edge, Kimishita licks his lips in preparation before closing his mouth around the glans once more. It doesn't take much to get what he wants, and, after the last bob of his head, Kimishita barely has time to slide off as Usui spills on his face.

 

It must be a beautiful sight, seeing the vice-captain come undone like that, riding out the high and moaning out curses he rarely uses in his speech, but Kimishita doesn't care, doesn't register anything as he grips into the flesh of Usui's thighs even more. He's more than on the edge himself, he can't hold it, he wants, he _needs_ –

"Usui..." he croaks out, barely audible. "Senpai, please."

The third year breathes out another gasp and blinks open his eyes. He slides his hand to the front of Kimishita's face, dragging his thumb across the cum-stained cheek, cups his chin. 

"You're a wreck," Usui lets out a quiet laugh as he finally takes his foot off Kimishita's cock. "Alright, you may come."

 

Kimishita's mind goes completely blank as soon as he hears the welcome words of permission and he spills out onto the floor, fingers still digging into Usui's legs, probably leaving bruises. With no awareness whatsoever of all the embarrassing sounds he must be making, Kimishita leans his forehead into the other's lap, feeling utterly spent and exhausted.

The hand returns to his hair and pats the top of his head. "Good boy," Usui says, his voice soft and soothing. "You did well."

Kimishita shudders - god knows why this time, but he could care less. He closes his eyes and lets his breathing steady out. He should probably go clean up. 

 

A moment later Usui tells him exactly that and Kimishita would glare at him with a _yes, I know_ if not for the complete lack of energy in his body. It takes him a great deal of effort to open his eyes, but he manages somehow. No good in falling asleep, he really needs to clean himself up.

He also needs to resolve this whole damned situation for good.

 

He decides he'll deal with that later.


End file.
